


a royal weakness

by liquorisce



Series: ... in this life and the next [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Old Fic, immorality n stuff, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorisce/pseuds/liquorisce
Summary: a vignette feat. King Eren Jaeger, Commander Mikasa Ackerman, a Queen that stands in between, and extremely unpardonable actions.orIn everyone else’s eyes, she was just his Commander, the Silver Lady, the first woman to take control over the entire King’s fleet.But to him she was so much more, the girl who’d been by his side for the longest time, his most trusted companion… His lover.(written for eremika au week 2015, repost from tumblr)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: ... in this life and the next [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	a royal weakness

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a 5 years ago on tumblr and wanted to give it a home here :)

She curses; it was unladylike, but it didn’t matter, there was nobody here to listen anyway.

Only the King, and she wants him to hear it.

“It’s rude to swear at the King, my Lady… There have been severe punishments for this sort of infraction.”

He’s mocking her, always does when he calls her ‘my lady’ in that fake princely tone of his, and it angers her beyond reason.

She continues to do up the lace on her corset, pointedly ignoring him, tightening it up a little too much. Her breathing is a little strained, but her breasts almost spill out of the creamy fabric, and she can see him watching in the mirror, watches his green rings dilate in arousal, watches him _want_ what he cannot have.

“… What’s rude, is you barging into a woman’s room, without permission.”

There’s a fleeting thought, angry, irrational; that she is _his_ woman, he doesn’t _want_ to ask _permission_ , but he knows those are luxuries he doesn’t have.

“… Why are you here, Eren?” She asks, exasperated.

“… I just… I wanted to see you…”

She turns to see him, the hunger stark in his eyes, need dripping in his heated gaze. It’s enough to make her heartbeat erratic, a similar heat pooling at her belly.

But she’s had enough of this, this fucked up hide-and-seek, this sneaking around as if they were guilty of a crime.

“… Cut the crap, Eren,” she says coolly, “What’s the matter?” Her eyes flash in anger. “… Won’t the _Queen_ put out for you?”

He hates it when she’s like this, when the guilt is too much for her pristine conscience. His fists clench at his side.

“… This has nothing to with her,” -

\- “ _How,_ Eren,” she whispers, so done with all the bull shit explanations she’s heard from him, “How can it have nothing to do with her, when _she’s_ the one warming your bed at night, and _I’m_ just the dirty little secret waiting to be found out…?”

He stalks her with an easy grace, his body pinning her against the stone-cold wall.

The tears cling to her lashes, unable to look at him anymore, unable to look at the handsome face of the man she’s loved her whole life, her childhood friend… Her _King._

He kisses her roughly, shutting her up, no longer wanting to hear her endless beration. He nips at her lips for entry, and she lets him, obedience he doesn’t really have to work for, her body opening up to his desires without question.

He’s long since given up on the fantasy of taking it slow, taking his time to watch the colour rise along her pale neck as he teases her, because there’s always too much guilt, and even worse - the _fear_ , the nerve-wracking dread of what will happen to her if they are found out.

Because in everyone else’s eyes, she was just his Commander, the Silver Lady, the first woman to take control over the entire King’s fleet.

But to him she was so much more, the girl who’d been by his side for the longest time, his most trusted companion… His _lover._

And it didn’t matter if he had to kiss the Queen’s frail hand every morning, or watch her golden hair fan out behind her before he turns to his other side at night, but He could never stop himself from coming back to Mikasa, from slipping into her chambers at night, slithering the robes over her porcelain shoulders, whispering over and over as he takes her, that he _loved_ her.

…

It’s not even dawn, but he’s awake anyway, tying the knots on his sandals. Last night was the most reckless risk he’s ever taken, giving into her pleading whispers of “ _Please… Stay,”_ and falling asleep with the irreplaceable feeling of her in his arms, her body, intertwined with his.

She’s awake too, she always is, aware of his every movement.

It’s the same sinking feeling every time he leaves, the sound of heartbreak deafening in her ears.

But this time he lingers, leaning over to kiss her cheek, and she thinks she can feel wetness, sliding down her skin.

The words he whispers pull at her heartstrings as he lets go.

_“… It is not the King’s privilege to fall in love.”_


End file.
